


Just A Game

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-13
Updated: 2004-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian comes home to find Justin playing a game on the computer.





	Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors Note - Just a stupid idea I had while playing the game and I just had to write it.

* * *

Brian pulls back the heavy metal door and enters the loft. Once inside he can hear Justin laughing and talking to someone. Looking around he spots Justin sitting at the computer and talking to who he presumed was Daphne on the other end of the phone. 

 

“Oh my god now we’re dancing” Justin says laughing. “Yeah hang on Brian’s taking me shopping ha ha. Uh huh they even have his suits have freaky is that Christ”

 

“I’m taking him shopping? Since when and who has my suits? What the fuck is he going on about?” Brian wonders to himself as he makes his way across the loft towards his blonde. “Hey” Brian says when he reaches Justin making him jump.

 

“Jesus Christ Brian you scared the fucking shit out of me. When did you get home?” Justin asks before turning his attention back to the phone. “What yeah sorry Daph Brian just came home and thought it would be funny to give me a heart attack. Ha ha okay sure I’ll call you later cya Daph” Justin says into the phone then disconnects it. 

 

Getting up from his position at the computer he walks around the desk and stands in front of Brian, wrapping his arms around his neck then kissing him. Brian puts his arms around Justin’s slim waist and pulls the blonde flush against his body giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I think someone’s hot little blonde ass has missed me” Brian murmurs against Justin’s lips as he moves his hands down to grab said ass. 

 

“Uh huh” Justin says smiling as he unwraps himself from Brian’s embrace. Sliding his top over his head Justin takes it off and throws it at Brian the he starts undoing his pants and lets them fall to the floor. Steeping out of his pants Justin starts to make his way naked towards the bedroom. Reaching the stairs that lead up to the bed Justin stops to look over his shoulder at Brian and winks “You coming?” Justin asks as he disappears behind the screen into the bedroom.

 

***

 

Lying in bed after finishing round three of their fuck session Brian turns to face Justin. “What were you talking to Daphne about? Something about me taking you shopping?” Brian asks.

 

“Oh nothing just talking about this game I bought today” Justin replies laughing

 

“A game? What has a stupid game got to do with me taking you shopping or my suits?” Brian asks confused

 

“It’s called The Sims 2 it’s a game where you design your own characters and you can decorate your own house. You control them you have to get them a job or you can make them fall in love it’s hilarious” Justin says laughing

 

“And let me guess you made you and me”

 

“Yup” Justin replies grinning

 

“You’re a freak Jus” Brian says

 

“Yup” Justin says still grinning

 

“So does this mean you like to control me sunshine” Brian purrs into Justin’s ear

 

“Maybe” Justin replies just as Brian pounces on him

 

***

 

After their fourth and final fuck of the night Justin lay sleeping soundly next to Brian. Looking through the gap in one of the screens Brian notices that the computer is still turned on. Getting out of bed Brian exits the bedroom and sits down at the computer. Brian stares at the screen and looks at the characters. Laughing to himself, he un-pauses the game and starts to play laughing at the way Sim Justin was jumping all over the furniture being a brat. “That’s my sunshine” he thinks. 

 

Little did Brian know that he was being watched as Justin stood at the top of the stairs laughing silently as he watches Brian playing The Sims 2. “I can not wait to tell Daphne that Brian was playing it and that he was enjoying it to” Justin thinks smiling to himself, as he heads back to bed leaving Brian unaware that he had seen him.


End file.
